The instant invention relates generally to motor vehicle headlight dimmers and more specifically it relates to a headlight adjustable shutter for a motor vehicle.
Numerous motor vehicle headlight dimmers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to deflect the light from headlights to reduce the glare during night driving. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,520,869 to Killam; 1,550,600 to Wilkie and 1,725,117 to Walthers all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.